


Precious Skin

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [90]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily couldn’t read his mind but she could read his body language.  It made her feel good to know how relaxed he was right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

Emily moaned as she pulled out of the kiss. Though the room was dark, Jason’s smile was obvious to her. She ran her fingers over his lips, whimpering when he slipped two of her fingers into his mouth. Emily sat up on top of him. She took Jason’s hands and put them over her breasts. Riding even harder, Emily closed her eyes. Jason thrust upward; the way she bit her lip was such a turn on.

“Oh God.” She was nearly breathless. “Oh my God, do it again.”

Jason thrust, pinching her nipples. Emily bit her lip harder. She wanted to cry out, shout out his name, and tell him the way he made her feel. Instead she just moved her hand down her sweaty belly and between her quivering thighs.

“You make me feel so damn good.” Emily groaned as she stroked her clit. “Oh God Jason, Jason, ohhh…”

The sound of her bliss distracted him for a moment. There were still so many times when Jason Gideon wondered how his beautiful, awesome, sexy girl could want him. Right now that was almost the last thing on his mind. Jason knew Emily was close and it was important to him that she get there. 

He kept one hand on her breast while the other joined hers between her thighs. Emily opened her eyes. She smiled, her hand moving out of the way to give him control. Emily loved sex. She read a lot about it and experimented with things for her pleasure. 

Jason had been her only real lover. If they got married then he would be her only lover forever. It didn’t matter to Emily one bit. He was amazing in bed. Even if Jason didn’t know, he had a strong command over his body. 

His cock was amazing; in her hands, in her mouth, and deep inside of her body. She was so in love with him. Their bodies worked well together and he had no problem asking what made her feel good. While it was never easy to get him to let go of his worries, Jason Gideon drove 160 miles per hour when he finally got out on the open road.

“Oh Jason, oh Jason, Jason.” Emily’s whole body shook as she draped herself onto of him. 

She felt the shot of cold, followed by a heat that warmed her all the way to the tips of her toes. He ran his hand down her back, over her ass, and squeezed. It was happening. Emily was coming and it felt so amazing. She shut her eyes tight, clenching her fists as fireworks danced in the darkness. 

A long sigh came from her diaphragm and Emily clutched his shoulder as she climaxed. There was silence for a moment; stillness in the bedroom. It took a few moments but Jason rolled them on the mattress. He pushed Emily’s thighs further apart as he drove deeper into her. He was getting used to her preferring to be on top. It didn’t bother him because if she was satisfied than so was he. 

Right now it was just difficult for Jason to climax in that position. Watching Emily do it was both awesome and fascinating. It was always better for him when his girlfriend came first. But when she was on top and he had to roll them, it felt like he was running to the finish line alone. All Emily could do was hold on until the ride came to a complete stop.

“I love you.” Jason murmured, kissing her neck and collarbone. “Oh God, I love you Katya. I love you, I love you.”

“Don’t move.” Emily wrapped her arms around his back. She wanted him inside of her but hadn’t found a way to tell him so without freaking him out. When it came to sex, Jason still spooked easily.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, stroking his hand across her cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Can I move yet?” Jason asked.

“Uh uh.” Emily shook her head.

She didn’t know how long she held him but when the waves of bliss started to come fewer and fewer, Emily let go. Jason cleaned himself up while she pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body. He lay on his side as she lay on her back, chin in the palm of his hand, and just stared at her. Emily couldn’t read his mind but she could read his body language. It made her feel good to know how relaxed he was right now. There was nothing worse than releasing all that tension with sex just for Jason to be tenser afterward.

“I can't wait till we’re married.” She said.

“Yeah?” he brushed a dark hair from her forehead.

“I'm gonna be so loud when we’re having sex…and we won't have to always do it in the dark.”

“You want to do it with the lights on?” Jason asked.

“Don’t you?”

“I've never thought about it really.” He shrugged. “People just have sex in the dark. I thought it was one of those unwritten rules that nobody talks about.”

“You can have sex with the lights on too. Zoe does it.”

“Zoe is having sex?” Jason really didn’t want to talk about the sex lives of Emily’s friends. But he’d known Zoe for years. Along with Coop, she was one of Emily’s closest and dearest friends. He knew she had a serious boyfriend now but it was still surprising to hear.

“She’s so vanilla, it’s adorable. But I think Evan is too. Just because he's all about protecting the environment and smokes weed does not mean he knows a damn thing about kinky sex.”

“He’s one up on me. He has sex with the lights on.”

“Zoe did that; she wanted to see everything. I mean I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen it. Even when I'm putting it in my mouth its dark _and_ I'm under the covers. I don’t see anything. You're like Braille.”

“I'm sorry.”

“There's nothing to be sorry about.” Emily put her hand on top of his. “Everyone is different and we all have different comfort levels and I'm telling you, you might never want to have sex with the lights on. When we’re older and we can actually get busy in the middle of the afternoon, all I'm saying is I can't wait to explore and see every inch of you. Every inch.”

“And you're sure that…?”

“What, sure I want to explore every inch of you.” Emily made a noise with her mouth. “Yeah.”

“That’s not what I meant, Em. I meant are you sure that you're going to be content with me.”

“You ask me that a lot.”

“I wonder about it a lot.” Jason said.

“Why?”

“You’ve been around the world. You come from glamour and money. I haven’t really been anywhere unless you count the two summers I went to Chicago, the Hanukkah I spent in Israel, and that time Erin took me to Disney World. I just want to make sure that it’s enough…that I'm enough for you.”

“You are.” She nodded.

“I want to marry you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I'm a realist. Should we…experiment? Should we date other people? Should we live apart for a while and just explore all of our options?”

“You want…” Emily swallowed hard and felt the lump in her throat. Was he serious? Was he really going to ruin her afterglow by possibly breaking up with her? Did he have someone else in mind to explore with? As hard as she tried not to, Emily’s mind went back to how she felt when she thought Jason was cheating on her with Sarah Bickle. There were few things that felt worse. “Do you want to?”

“I don't know.”

“I don’t think we should have this conversation unless you know.”

“I just don’t want you, or me for that matter, waking up one morning in our 30s and realizing we’ve been with someone since we were kids. We’ve never felt another touch or another rush or even tried. I think you're my soul mate and I don’t want anyone else. But aren't you supposed to feel this way at 19?”

“You really know how to ruin the afterglow.” Emily pulled the blanket up tighter around her.

“I didn’t mean to.” Jason shook his head.

“I know. And I also know that I can't make you stop worrying about this. Someday it could drive a wedge between us. We’re going to have to come to a decision eventually. You're going to have to come to a decision, Jason.”

They were quiet for a while. Jason lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling too. He could smell the approaching rain though he didn’t hear it falling yet. The ceiling fan was on low; they always turned it on when they had sex. He didn’t even know why. He could hear Emily’s breathing and the slow drip in the bathroom that he needed to tighten up. When Jason reached for Emily’s hand on the mattress it was still there. He exhaled, as if he expected it not to be.

“Maybe I have low self-esteem.” He said.

“Jace, your parents died when you were eleven. You have abandonment issues. I know that, I deal with that. But I'm never going to abandon you. I know that you're thinking I should never say that. But let’s be real and say it doesn’t work out for us. 

“Whether that’s next month or a thousand months from now…I will always love you. You’re family and that’s just it. It’s not going to be perfect or make a lot of sense or fit into the boxes in your brain or my brain or Erin Strauss’ brain. It’s what we got. It’s what I want.”

“I love you.” Jason kissed her hand.

“I love you too. I think you should take me for ice cream tomorrow.”

“I think I want to do that.” He nodded.

“See how easy it is to see things my way.”

Emily smiled as Jason turned on his side again and cuddled with her. She sighed when he kissed her shoulder. She hoped that one day he would be secure in his feelings and in hers. Emily lost her parents young too. But it was that tragedy that led her to the first stability she ever really had. For Jason it ripped that stability away. 

He was the head of a big, loving family. But in the pit of his stomach he was still the abandoned eleven year old. She was prepared for this. Everyone she loved right now was dealing with something similar in one way or another. And Emily was the mother hen. She fought and dealt with her own feelings of weakness and inadequacy by loving her family and protecting them fiercely.

“One day I'm not.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “One day I'm not going to let these feelings overwhelm me.”

“I’ll be here then too, Jason. I promise.”

***


End file.
